Forum talk:What do you all think of the METROID - halo contraversy
Heh, if i were a big halo fan who came to this site, i would be to afraid to say "halo is better than Metroid" because frankly, i would be afraid i would get pummled by angry metroid fans the next time i went out in public... But thats just me. But all joking aside, Samus would kick master cheif's A$$!! WOOO GO METROID! Unfortunately, there aren't as many metroid fans as most people think. Any Tom, *Richard*, or Harry can like Halo, but my estimate for Metroid fans is about 1 out of 20 gamers. But maybe 1 out of 10 SERIOUS gamers like Metroid. If you're talking with a Sheep, (Nintendo enthusiast) they're bound to love Metroid -- it's a given. Armantula513 20:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) The worst that could happen to them would be getting nuked by a bored administrator (probably me) :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:44, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Armantula I'm afraid your wrong. My brother and I are both "sheep" and he is begging (I mean that literaly) for me to save my lawn mowing money for a X-box just so he can play Halo. don't get me wrong I think that Halo would have some fun to it but metroid is infinantly better. Metroidhunter32 19:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i could agree with Metroidhunter, i actually like the halo series, well, most of it anyway, its just so well put together. But METROID RULES, that is the way of things, it is the natural order that Metroid rules over halo no matter the amount of fans! Piratehunter 04:40, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Heh, I just finished adding a few subroutines to my ultimate PHP testscript which prompts for the user's preference: Do they like Metroid or Halo better? If you select "Metroid," the program continues to run without error and will terminate displaying the default message ("Thanks, $name, for entering the following...", assuming of course, that you filled out the rest of the form correctly) - but if you select "Halo," the script will terminate flashing an error message, detailing that "ERROR: User indicated they prefer Metroid over Halo." Try it, it does a few other funny things too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Star wars is better than star trek. Metroidhunter32 20:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Dispite the possible change of subject, I will just say Star Wars is better than star trek in about a billion ways. And if you were to compare METROID and halo, to STAR WARS and star trek... Metroid = Star Wars | Halo = Star Trek Boo halo, and boo star trek. (and yes i realize my inability to stop talking after a lengthy subject). Piratehunter 04:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I always liked Star Trek better than Star Wars, especially since starship phaser banks can completely vaporize an object several thousand kilometers away in a matter of seconds. In addition, the Star Trek universe is much more complicated than the Star Wars universe (anyone willing to discuss the interactions between warp plasma and dilithium crystals and the effect on the veridium oxide warp coils and EPS grid? :P) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I definately don't mean to brag, but i know practicaly everything there is to know about Star Wars, and in the words of Darth Traya, "Anything is possible with the Force". And unlike most Jedi/Sith sayings, this one is literal. All they needed was the knowlage to do so, like Darth Nihilus did, and with a single thought, they could obliterate ships, decimate planets, and if if they wished, assimilate entire galaxies. One example of this, was Emperor Palpatine, he once used the Force to create a supermassive blackhole in the center of an enemy fleet, not only sucking up the entire fleet, but it took into it an entire star system, planets and all. Now I'm not saying Star Trek sucks I'm just saying Star Wars is BETTER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Piratehunter 07:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and what you said about Star Trek being more complicated, In alot of places i would more than likely agree with you but Star Wars can be quite complicated. So yeah I'd have to agree that it is a little more complicated than Star Wars. Sorry, it's just that i'm a total die-hard Star wars fan. ^_^ Piratehunter 07:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Let me just say that I'm a fan of Star Trek. And let's get something else straight: Star Trek is more geared towards drama & character development. Star Wars is really big on the action side, and almost seems to rely on it. Don't get me wrong, Star Wars has some amazing & impressive battle scenes and special effects, and I do like watching the movies, but if all of the special effects & CGI went away, which of the two you rather watch? Maybe it all just relies on what you're looking for in entertainment? But just one thing, just because they're both in space, doesn't mean that they both have to be action flicks. But Star Trek can pull off some really good battle scenes: I mean, just watch some of the starship battles in the movie, Star Trek: Nemesis! It's like a wonderland of explosions, and I'm sure there's a video on youtube showing it.Armantula513 08:11, 2 July 2008 (UTC) How did this become Star Wars vs. Star Trek? Well anyway this will solve all this ( http://youtube.com/watch?v=hNxhrPaaCA4 ) Dark Ridley 16:12, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I am glad I never entered this conversation until now to say that this is getting waayyyy off subject. It is like talking about Metroid and Halo and then talking about Star Wars and Star Trek. Wait a second... :P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::And it is quite suprising to see that the talk page is getting more attention then the actual forum. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) (edit conflict) If you were going to compare Star Trek, Metroid, Halo, and Star Wars, Metroid would fall into the same category as Star Trek. Both were earlier (Star Trek first aired in the 1960s), and both are less popular than their counterparts. However, arguably, Metroid and Star Trek were much more influential to popular culture than Halo and Star Wars. As all of you (hopefully) know, Samus is the first female main protagonist in a video game. Star Trek saw the first African-American women to play a major role in any television series - before Star Trek first aired, no African-American actor had played a major role in television. Star Trek took many stabs and racism at hate, in episodes such as ''Let That Be Your Last Battlefield'' (TOS) and even taking stabs at prejudice against our enemies (''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (TOS film)). However, Star Trek was much more successful than Star Wars. While Star Wars only has six films, Star Trek has ten feature films - with ''Star Trek XI'' (TOS prequel) currently set to arrive into theaters on May 8, 2009. In addition, Star Trek has six television series, The Original Series (3 seasons), The Animated Series (1 season), The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager (all seven seasons each), and Star Trek: Enterprise (4 seasons). In short, the most correct analogy would be Metroid:Star Trek::Halo:Star Wars. I rest my case. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) This is my last post having to do with Star Wars and Star Trek cause, yeah, this is getting waaaay off topic. All i am saying is my oppinion, you guys can like Star trek or Halo or whatever, I am just sayin in my oppinion Star Wars and Metroid are better, but that is most likely because, well, i never could actually get into Star Trek, and Star Wars was fascinating. And also contributing to my not-being-intrested in Star Trek is because after all the years of watching/playing/reading Star Wars, i just know alot about it and have become a loyal fan to it so that makes it even harder to get into Star Trek. But like i said we all like diffrent things, and there is no point in arguing about it so i say lets just like what we like and be done with it, that way we all be happy. (and yes i know how hippy that sounded). Piratehunter 02:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :this will also be my last post on the subject. There are 2 people that favor star trek over star wars and everyone else says starwars. If it was a vote than star wars would win. Metroidhunter32 00:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Since I am a brave person....Here goes nothing........I GF Remnant like Halo more than.......*thinks*........Star Wars! I like Halo alot more than everyone here combined, and I like Metroid at that same level. I think Halo is really fun. *looks at top part of page* *leaves computer immediately* *grabs junk food* *hides under bomb shelter* GF Remnant 05:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Darn, I can't fire the orbital laser because it runs on Windows Vista. It takes too long to order fire.exe to run. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::just use the Zero Laser :) Metroidhunter32 16:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::*Jacks Samus' Gunship from MP3* *Uses Ship Grapple on Bomb Shelter causing GF Remnant to come out of it* *Drops whatever was used as a bomb shelter and heads towards SkyTown* *Returns with the type of bomb that Samus used on the Leviathan Shield of Elysia. (Forgot name)* *Drops it on GF Remnant* Bye Bye GF Remnant. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Rides away at last second on a mongoose (vehicle from halo 3) with master chief* *Grabs spartan lazer* *shoots down mariogalaxy* *stops* *Master chief goes on date with Samus* Wait, what the heck!? ROFLMAO GF Remnant 04:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hahahahahaha... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 04:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * Enters with an army of Sith Lords. Uses the Thought Bomb, and OBLITERATES ALL EXISTANCE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::while we are using stuff from diferent games I use the eclipse cannon on the space station ARK from sonic adventure battle two, and destroy whatever planet GF Remnant is on. Escape that! Metroidhunter32 15:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, what if it is earth? Dang it I missed. Umm... I got out of the ship so Samus is going to be pretty ticked off once she finds out you destroyed her ship (explaining why she went back to her older ship in Metroid II). Then again, I jacked it. Wait a second, how are you alive? The bomb contained nuclear weaponry. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I survive everything because.....'I am Master Chief!' lol suspensful O.O. GF Remnant 03:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Liar. =P Here is my guess, I attacked the wrong bomb shelter and you shot down the wrong ship. Crud, that can't be good. Uh, could you go to a planet we don't care about? '*Prepares Leviathan*''' MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Your still floating in space from when I destroyed whatever planet you are on and eventually you will starve. Not even chief can fight starvation. Metroidhunter32 14:42, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Oh and master chief can't survive anything. If you doubt me play Halo three on legendary using only melee weapons. Well obviously when you play legendary on halo you dont use just melee attacks and just run out in the open with no cover. It actually does take a lot of strategy and tactics to get through the game (especially in multiplayer and legendary). GF Remnant 15:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So, what? Does this mean I destroyed the wrong existance!?!? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 4 August 2008 (UTC) continues to pound the orbital laser with a hammer. Your still floating there without any food or water and I continue to destroy anyone who wants to pick you up. Metroidhunter32 17:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Master Chief can't live through: 1. Nuclear weaponry, even if he runs away at the last second (well duh because you can't just avoid getting nuked at the last second), 2. the destruction of reality, and 3. the eclipse cannon whatever that is. ~~... Oops forgot 4. a Leviathan crushing him. *Prepares Leviathan*. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) So wait a minute. You've been floating in space for this long and no ones picked you up? "Sheesh, you must smell like feet, wrapped in leathery, burnt bacon." --Robot Chicken SW [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'''} (Talk• ) 23:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Piratehunter anytime I read that comment I start laughing uncontrollably. Metroidhunter32 02:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC)